The One who has Followed
by The Cardinal
Summary: Ok! My second fic but my first written, if that makes any sense. Genma and Ranma have been trying to keep their whereabouts a secret from Ranma's mother, but it seems that her disicple was sent to track them down...
1. The One who has Followed

This is a Ranma fanfic, so of course I don't own the characters. Criticism is welcome, as long as it is constructive; other wise enjoy my   
  
fic. One more thing, there are hidden ( and not so hidden) references to various games and Anime. I don't own any of those things either, but some may bring a smile to your face.  
  
The New Arrival! The coming of a Samurai!  
  
" Phew! It's been so long but I think I've made real progress!" A young man shouted as he wandered the streets following his map.  
  
The clacking of his wooden sandals on the pavement echoed as he walked down an alleyway. His long brown hair tied back to keep out of his line of site, while a sheathed sword hung at his back. Among the grey of the alley his blue Gi waved like a banner in the wind. " Let's see, if Furinken High is over there.. Then the Tendo Dojo would be…" he began as he pushed his Jin-gasa up so he could get a better view of his surroundings.  
  
" Right there!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the Dojo for none but himself to see.  
  
He approached the quaint building and knocked on the door. Soon a woman opened the door and greeted the stranger.  
  
  
  
" Hi, I'm Kasumi and welcome to the Tendo Dojo." She said as she smiled.  
  
  
  
" Sorry for bothering you but I was told there was a Genma and Ranma Satome living here." He said simply.  
  
" Oh! There is, are you friends of theirs? Ranma should be home from school any minute now and Genma is with Father." Kasumi said happily.  
  
" Please, Come in and we'll wait." Kasumi offered.  
  
" Thank you, you are too kind." the man said as Kasumi showed the stranger in.  
  
  
  
Removing his sandals and his Jin-gasa, he quickly entered the home and was promptly seat at the table facing man who was talking to a large black and white panda. Kasumi poured the man some tea and a silence fell over the room.  
  
" So," Soun began, " you wanted to see Genma and Ranma?"   
  
" Indeed, You must be Master Soun the owner of this House and the Dojo, correct?" the man asked.  
  
" Indeed I am boy, would you like to train here?" Soun asked a smile on his face, " We teach the finest anything-goes martial arts in all Tokyo, No, the world!"  
  
  
  
" Forgive me honourable Soun, but I am not interested in martial arts. All I have need is my Wise Sensei, my blade and my honour," the man said bowing as he placed his sword lengthwise on the table.  
  
" If you are trained in kendo, then why come here?" Soun asked curious.  
  
" I have been told by my Sensei to find and remain with a Genma and Ranma Satome. I was given a description of them," the man said as he began to braid his long hair.  
  
  
  
" Can you give me any more details?" Soun asked observing the stranger.  
  
" I am afraid not. At least until Genma and Ranma arrive. I am sorry," the man said.  
  
" But Genma is already here my boy." Soun said smiling.  
  
At this point the Panda held up a sign upon which was written that the Panda was Genma Satome. The man was shocked to say the least.  
  
" S.. Surely you jest! This beast cannot be the Genma Satome I am looking for. The Genma I seek wears glasses and is a middle-aged man. A human man this is a Panda, a dumb beast! Although, I was told that Genma was somewhat of an idiot to begin with," the man exclaimed.  
  
The Panda began to growl and grow quite upset, as if it understood what the man was saying about it.  
  
" Sir, I tell you this is Genma Satome, and he IS the Genma you described." Soun said triumphantly.   
  
' Thanks a lot Tendo' said the sign that the Panda raised.  
  
" Master Tendo I fear you do not feel well." The man said.  
  
" No, my father is correct," said a female voice as another woman walked in with a teakettle.  
  
  
  
" Nabiki, what an excellent idea! Let us show him!" Soun said as he grabbed the teakettle and doused the panda in hot water, the man, meanwhile, edged slowly way from the hot water to avoid getting his Gi wet.  
  
" OWW! THAT"S HOT TENDO!" Genma screamed he reverted to human form.  
  
" That bald head, the large nose, those beady eyes! This is the Genma Satome I seek!" The man said in shock.  
  
" Of course. The world couldn't handle another one of him. I can't stand him as is!" said a male voice as another young man and a young girl walked into the room.  
  
" Father who is this man?" asked the girl who had just walked in.  
  
" Ranma, my dear little Akane, please allow me to introduce, uh.. Umm. Well I don't who he is!" Soun laughed as he scratched his head.  
  
As entire room face faulted, the as yet unnamed stranger was first to recover and he then introduced himself, " I am Ichiro Nagayame. I have travelled a great distance and for several years to find you Genma. Such was the will of My Sensei."  
  
" I thought you were also searching for Ranma too?" Asked Kasumi.  
  
" True, although I was also looking for Ranma my main goal was to find Genma."  
  
" What'd you do now pops? Who did you tick off this time?" Ranma asked flatly.  
  
" I didn't do anything wrong… I don't think." Genma said under his breath.  
  
" Liar! You accuse my Sensei of lying?! My Sensei is above such petty things!" Ichiro shouted at Genma his hand going to the hilt of his blade.  
  
" Who is your Sensei? What is his name?" Genma asked edging slowly to the door.  
  
" Her name you mean." Ichiro corrected.  
  
" Your Sensei is a woman?!" Genma laughed.  
  
" You knew her, in fact, you should you know very well." Ichiro said ominously.  
  
" Go on." Genma offered, sweat forming on his brow.  
  
" My Sensei is none other than Nodaka Satome!" Ichiro declared.   
  
The entire room fell silent, except for Genma whose face had turned blue and passed out.   
  
" Hey, old man!" Ranma shouted at his father, " Get up!"  
  
Genma then jumped up and yelled at Ranma, " Get your things boy were leaving!"   
  
" Why do we have to leave?" Ranma demanded.  
  
" If Nodaka knows we're here," Genma began as all sorts of violent and painful images flashed through his mind, " Suffice to say boy we have to leave!"  
  
With that said Genma made a dash for the door but Ichiro beat him to it. His sword drawn and levelled at Genma's throat, Ichiro shot Genma a look as cold as ice.  
  
" Where do you think you're going? After I tracked you for so many years; from Japan to Jusenkyo in China, and finally back to Japan, you think I'll let you go?" Ichiro said peeved.  
  
" I don't enjoy wandering over all creation looking for a buffoon like you, so your staying right here. I'm going to complete this test as well." Ichiro said.  
  
" Test? What are you talking about Ichiro?" Akane asked.  
  
" Nodaka set me upon finding her cowardly husband and errant son as a test. I am to remain with you until I receive instructions stating otherwise. I have suffered too much to let you slip away now." Ichiro declared, " You're not going to get out of my sight."  
  
" Please Ichiro, think of my life err," Genma began then corrected himself, " Think of our lives!"  
  
" It is not of my concern." Ichiro stated flatly.  
  
" You are cold hearted." Genma said as tears flew like drops of rain.  
  
" I prefer dedicated and loyal!" Ichiro said grinning.  
  
" Looks like another mouth to feed." Nabiki sighed.  
  
" I'll set you up a bedroll in the Dojo. I'm afraid with all our guests we've run out of room in the house." Kasumi began.  
  
"Don't bother yourself on my account Miss Kasumi, I'll just pitch a bedroll out beside that spring over there." Ichiro said as he began to walk outside.  
  
" Would you stop crying? You an old man, Jeez act your age for once!" Ranma shouted at his dad.  
  
When words had no effect on the weeping Genma, Ranma began to punch and kick his father.  
  
" Show some respect to your elders, boy!" Genma shouted enraged as he slammed his fist into Ranma.  
  
The poor Ranma then spiralled out into the yard past the content Ichiro and into previously mentioned spring. Upon emerging Ranma had transformed into his female self. At this Ichiro looked on in utter horror as the female Ranma then charged her father.  
  
" Oh no. Not just Genma, but Ranma too?" Ichiro stated in horror, a pall had settled over him.  
  
" I'm afraid so." Akane said.  
  
" But on an up note we're trying to find a cure!" Soun said happily, " That way he can marry my dear little Akane with no fear of cold water."  
  
" He's to marry this, this, tomboy?" Ichiro stuttered.  
  
" Tomboy!?" Akane shouted as she whacked Ichiro with a mallet that sent him flying into the ground.  
  
As chaos swarmed around him Ichiro began weep, " How could so much go so wrong at once! Why?!?"  
  
Finally beating Genma to a stand still Ranma began to say that it could have been worse, but Genma took that opportunity to launch a surprise attack on Ranma. As Genma was taking advantage of Ranma's moment of distraction, Ichiro grabbed his wooden practice blade. Storming over to Genma's back he began to whack the old man severely.  
  
" This is all your fault you idiot!" Ichiro shouted as he beat Genma.  
  
" Finally someone who agrees!" Ranma said gleefully as he joined Ichiro in beating Genma.  
  
" Please have mercy! Mercy!" Genma begged.  
  
Later, much later, the family finally settled down to enjoy meal cooked by Kasumi.  
  
" Man this is good!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
" Indeed, too bad Master Genma has no idea what he's missing." Ichiro agreed.  
  
" Mmmrrmmfff" Genma shouted.  
  
Across the table was Genma, slurping some sort of gruel through a straw that went into his full body cast. His eyes had taken on an enraged sheen as he glared out of the cast at his two attackers, enjoying a roast.  
  
" So you tracked Ranma and Genma across all their travels, hmm?" Kasumi said.  
  
" Indeed. I should have known these idiots would have fallen in a few of the springs in Jusenkyo, but I was trying to remain optimistic." Ichiro sighed.  
  
" Hey! Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Ranma shouted at Ichiro.  
  
" Sorry! I forgot!" Ichiro laughed.  
  
" Forgot? I was just talking to you!" Ranma shouted.  
  
" You were?" Ichiro asked looking at him blankly.  
  
" Grrr! I don't believe this! I'm going to go to bed!" Ranma said as he stormed off upstairs.  
  
" Ichiro are you alright?" Soun asked, " Are you sure you want to sleep outside?"  
  
" Yea, don't worry about me, Master Soun. It's just that after all that travelling I have a hard time remembering some things when I get tired. That's all." Ichiro laughed, " I guess I should head off to bed now."   
  
" Ichiro are you sure you want to sleep outside?" Soun asked.  
  
" Of course, the rain is refreshing and clean. The cold never bothers me, and I rarely ever get sick." Ichiro said as he walked into the growing shadows of the yard.  
  
" Hmm, It looks like it's going to get very interesting around here, eh Genma?" Soun laughed.  
  
Genma could do nothing but glare at Soun as he laughed.   
  
That night, Genma's dreams were troubled. Genma dreamt of despair and pain, he dreamt of violence and panic. Most importantly his dreams contained his wife Nodaka and the images of his broken body at her feet.  
  
Genma awoke with a start. A cold sweat pouring from Genma's burning brow. Gasping for air he threw his covers off, only to find his bed drench in sweat as well or at least Genma hoped it was sweat.  
  
" Sorry boy but at times like this I have to use my Ultimate Attack: Run away." Genma whispered to Ranma snoring form.  
  
Genma crept quietly down the hall, shuddering as every board creaked. Silently, Genma crept down the stairs, or at least as quietly as someone tripping over their own feet and hitting every step on the way down could.   
  
Immediately, Genma jumped up his back to the wall, straining to hear if any one had noticed his mishap. Praying that no one did. Apart from Ranma snoring above him nothing else was to be noticed. Grinning from ear to hear Genma slipped out the door and began to stroll to the Dojo gate.  
  
Upon reaching the gate he broke into a cold sweat as a crouching form slowly rose from it's position in the shadows.  
  
" I figured you'd try this. I was groomed to know how you think Master Genma. I was even told about your Ultimate-attack: Run Away." Ichiro said a smug look upon his face.  
  
" I-I have no quarrel with you, s-step aside and I'll leave you in o-one p-piece." Genma said as menacingly as a kitten.  
  
" Ultimate Attack my foot! To quote and old acquaintance of mine: Feh!" Ichiro said indignantly.  
  
" You dare insult the anything-goes ultimate attack? For such an insult and preventing my escape, I feel I should teach you a lesson." Genma declared, a fire lighting his eyes.  
  
" Do as you wish, but I'll warn you, I'm not a helpless old man. That is the only type of person you can beat, right?" Ichiro said sarcastically.  
  
Each combatant got into his fighting poses, as Genma got into his martial arts stance, Ichiro drew his wooden practice blade. Genma realized this was it; do or die, sink or swim, his success over Nodaka once and for all.  
  
Genma made the first move, moving with a grace that was all but unknown for him he rushed in towards Ichiro a flurry of blows attempting to unbalance Ichiro flew from Genma.  
  
" You'll have to do better than that, old man!" Ichiro mocked as he brought his blade for a downward slash.  
  
Seeing an opportunity Genma dashed forward sending his fist crashing into Ichiro's stomach, sending the swordsman to the ground in a ruined heap.  
  
" You should respect you elders, boy! Bwahahahaha! Why I think I could even take on the master!" Genma laughed as he began to stride to the gate, freedom in his eyes.   
  
As he walked to the gate a huge blast of wind knocked him to the ground. As he turned he saw Ichiro had gotten up and wasn't ready to let his quarry get away.  
  
" Oh no you don't! Taste one of the Satome Secret Blade-Techniques: Iainuki!" Ichiro shouted as he launched into the air.  
  
As Ichiro went up a stream of air flew from his blade striking Genma square. This time Genma went flying across the yard and into the spring. Emerging as a Panda Genma was more than a little peeved. Not only had this upstart decided to become his personal jailor but used techniques taught to him by Nodaka! The used against him even dared to have the Satome name attached to them!  
  
' This humiliation will not do, struck by attacks with my own name!' Genma's sign stated as the Panda charged.  
  
Ichiro misjudged the girth of Genma in this form as was easily clothes lined by Genma's thick panda arm. Ichiro was easily flipped over and slammed face first into the ground.  
  
" That hurt…" Ichiro said as he struggled to his knees.  
  
' Genma Secret Panda Trick: Squashing bottom!' said Genma's sign as Genma began to sit on Ichiro's back.  
  
" I'm Dying! Get off me you fat beast!" Ichiro as he plunged the tip of his sword into Genma's tender rump.  
  
Jump up off Ichiro and clutching his bruised bottom, Genma ran randomly around the yard, tears cascading from his eyes.  
  
Lunging at Ichiro, Genma and his foe continued their fight. The two fools continued their ineffectual and pointless fight up until the wee hours of the mourning. Using everything from secret-techniques to simple stones to pelt each other.  
  
As the Sun crept over the horizon Kasumi wandered down the stairs and began getting ready to cook breakfast for the various residents of the dojo. As she looked outside on another glorious morning she couldn't help but smile on the sight before her.  
  
" I guess Genma and Ichiro were training all night. Poor dears, falling asleep where they stood. I bet they'll be great friends." Kasumi said as she look at the slumber forms of Ichiro and Genma.  
  
" Oh that's right I'll have to enrol Ichiro in Ranma's school. I hope he doesn't mind, but everyone has have an education now days. I'll ask Ranma to take Ichiro with him when he leave for class," Kasumi said with a smile, " But I'll Ichiro sleep of a little while longer. After all it sounded like he and Genma were training quite hard last night."  
  
With that Kasumi returned to the kitchen and began to prepare a meal for which all would wake up to and enjoy. As Soun had said, Life around the Dojo was going to be VERY interesting.  
  
Well What do you all think so far? Like it? No? Please let me know what thoughts on this are, I have a few more chapters written but I might change them or post them at a later date if this first chapter is luke warm. So Please Review so that I might make corrections and plot an overall story as I am just making this up as I go. :) 


	2. Ichiro's Great Secret

This is chapter two of course. Again, as with the previous Chapter, I don't own any of the characters or references to other Anime or various games. Still trying to perfect my writing so any constructive criticism is welcome. Still I hope the hidden references will bring a smile to your face, as I have said  
  
Ichiro: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!!  
  
Right, uhh anyways on with the show!  
  
The Marks of Shame! Ichiro's Great Secret!   
  
"Why'd Kasumi have to go and enrol you in my school, anyways?" Ranma vented casting a dark glare in Ichiro's direction.  
  
" Do you think I wish to go? Your father is probably trying to escape me again. Hopefully Master Soun will hold your father until my return," Ichiro replied.  
  
" Oh come on Ranma, It might not be so bad," Akane said smiling.  
  
" Yeah right. With this guy following me wherever I go," Ranma began as images flashed through his head, images of Ichiro following him all over town.  
  
" I'm sure he wouldn't go that far Ranma," Akane began but was interrupted by Ichiro.  
  
" I fear it is the only way to be sure that Ranma doesn't do anything that would bring shame to Nodaka," Ichiro said plainly.  
  
As the trio just reached the gates the bells for class rang signalling panic for the group and each in turn rushed into the school, as Ranma and Akane headed for their class Ichiro stopped at the office to pick up his schedule. There, a bizarre man in a Hawaiian shirt stopped him.   
  
Meanwhile Ranma and Akane made it just in time for the first class. They took their seats and prayed that the day would go off without a hitch, but as lunch rolled around Ranma grew jumpy expecting Ichiro to burst in a cause some sort of trouble.  
  
" Really Ranma, You could put some more trust in him. He's not as irresponsible as some people I know" Akane said to Ranma.  
  
" Hey, I'm responsible!" Ranma shouted, " How many times have I done what other people have asked me?"  
  
" Did you remember to fix the roof?" Nabiki said as she showed up behind Ranma.  
  
" I.. Uh… I'll get to it. Don't worry," Ranma said, a large smile on his face.  
  
" You still haven't fixed that hole in the roof you made?" Akane shouted at Ranma.  
  
" That little pervert was being his 'normal' self so I whacked him. It's not my fault he went through the roof," Ranma protested.  
  
" Your fault or no, you still have to fix the roof." Nabiki said.  
  
" But.. But.." Ranma stuttered.  
  
" Anyways Nabiki, is Ichiro in your class?" Akane asked.  
  
" Hmm Oh yea, he's join the Kendo club as well. Looks like him and Kuno will get along just fine." Nabiki said before walking away.  
  
" That's all that I need, Ichiro helping that lame brained Kuno. Why do these things always happen to me?" Ranma sighed.  
  
" Honestly Ranma, he just joined the Kendo club. It's not like he's Kuno's spy or anything," Akane said as she walked away.  
  
" Akane!" Ranma said running to catch up as class one again resumed.  
  
Slowly and hour ticked by, then another, as a matter of fact the entire day was eerily void of any problems. Ranma had finally come to relax as the last few seconds ticked down and school was dismissed.   
  
" Well, for once I actually had a good day!" Ranma said with a smile.  
  
" Well good for you," Akane said sarcastically, " Come on, let's go home."  
  
As they stepped into the hall they were greeted by a mass exodus from the other classes, on everyone's lips was the word fight.  
  
" What's going on?" Ranma shouted as he was buffered outside.  
  
" Haven't you heard? Some new guy is taking on Kuno."   
  
" I wonder if he's any good?"  
  
" I hear he's into kendo too!"  
  
" This is just great! Now my day is ruined!" Ranma said as he came to rest on the outskirts of a large crows of students.  
  
" So you're the Infamous Blue Thunder of Furinken High School." Ichiro's voice said.  
  
Ranma fought his way to the front of the crowd only to see Ichiro and Kuno squared off, sizing one another up.  
  
" I see you've heard of me. I am wondering why you have summoned me this place then. Do you not fear my strike?" Kuno replied.  
  
" Feh, I fear not your pathetic excuse of simpleton's talent." Ichiro retorted.  
  
" You dare to insult my honour? I must teach you a lesson!" Kuno said drawing him blade.  
  
" Feh! Enough talk, have at you!" Ichiro shouted at Kuno.  
  
" Ichiro what are you doing pickin' a fight? Ranma shouted at Ichiro.  
  
" Ranma? You of all should know that a true warrior must challenge as many as he can to reach the pinnacle of what he can be!" Ichiro said as Kuno lunged at him.  
  
" Satome! Stay out of this, This is a duel between two men of honour!" Kuno said as he was parried.  
  
As Ichiro parried Kuno's lunge, several photos of a sleeping female Ranma, and a working out Akane fell from Kuno's sleeve.  
  
" What's this?" Ichiro said as he continued to parry Kuno's attacks picking up one of the pictures.  
  
" Give those back! Those are mine!" Kuno shouted a he was able to get a blow in on Ichiro.  
  
" Nabiki! I thought we discussed this?" Akane shouted at her sister in the crowd.  
  
" I'll see you at home later." Nabiki said as she walked outside the school gates.  
  
" These, these are…" Ichiro stuttered in shock, " And you claim to be a man of honour? Feh!"  
  
An angered Kuno was able to strike Ichiro several more times, " Those pictures are mine. I bought them fair and square!"  
  
" Heathen! Infidel! Pervert!" Ichiro shouted, a unholy aura emanating from him.  
  
" I do believe you have lost you mind." Kuno said to Ichiro getting another hit in and retrieving his photos.  
  
" Men like you are a disgrace! How I loathe you so much! Beyond compare!" Ichiro shouted as he lunged at Kuno.  
  
Kuno easily blocked the blow but was still driven back from raw power.  
  
" I hate, Hate, HATE YOU!" Ichiro shouted as he leaped into the air bringing his blade down upon what would be Kuno's head had Kuno not tripped out of the way.  
  
The ground was struck by Ichiro's attack and the pavement cracked into the shape of a crater.  
  
" What's with the new guy?"   
  
" I don't know,"  
  
" FEEL MY RAGE!" Ichiro shouted slashing at Kuno.  
  
Kuno blocked with his blade but it was completely shattered by the force of Ichiro's strike. Dazed and shocked Kuno only gazed at the shattered hilt.  
  
" I think a hasty retreat is in order." Kuno muttered.  
  
Ichiro, still enraged charged Kuno who quickly retreated and beat a quick path off into the sunset. Unfortunately, Ichiro continued on straight into a wall, the force of his charge was so great it plunged his sword into the wall up to the hilt.  
  
The anger subsided from Ichiro's body and he simply gazed at the wall. Several gusts of wind later, the crowd began to filter home and Ranma approached Ichiro.  
  
" What was that all about?" Ranma shouted at Ichiro.  
  
No reply came from Ichiro's lips.  
  
" Come on! Tell me!" Ranma shouted.  
  
" I think he's in shock Ranma," Akane said, " Ichiro, you there?"  
  
" Did, did I go berserk again?" Ichiro asked.  
  
" Berserk?" Akane asked, " I guess you could say that,"  
  
" WHAT DID I DO TO MY POOR SWORD?" Ichiro cried as he tried to pry his blade from the wall.  
  
Jumping up on the wall he grabbed the hilt with both hands and set his feet on the wall in an attempt to pull the sword free. Only to accomplish falling from his perch. Jumping from the ground he tried again, and once more fell on his head. Recovering again he tried again only to have Ranma pull him down.  
  
" Hey King Arthur, I think we should be heading home." Ranma said simply.  
  
" But … I must have my sword!!" Ichiro pleaded.  
  
" Well I figure It'll still be there tomorrow, Come on let's go home I'm starved." Ranma said urging Ichiro towards the gate.  
  
" But.. But.. One more try…" Ichiro said reaching back as Ranma pushed him on.  
  
Later at the Tendo Dojo…  
  
" Hilt deep into the wall you say?" Genma said with a gleam in his eye. " Can you teach my unworthy son to use such power?"  
  
" POPS!" Ranma shouted whacking Genma on the head.  
  
" The technique I used what reckless and I shouldn't have used it. It's… left over training from my previous skills.." Ichiro said looking at the ground in shame, " Mistress Nodaka was still trying to get me to learn such patience."  
  
" Well who could she have let you go on a journey if you obviously couldn't control your temper?" Ranma said.  
  
" I bluffed on the lesson…" Ichiro said with a coy smile on his face.  
  
The Entire room face faulted.  
  
" Then how is it that YOU call yourself a man of honour?" Ranma shouted at Ichiro.  
  
" Bluffing is and important tactic, as is a feint attack." Ichiro said dutifully.  
  
" Ichiro my boy you should join the Saotome school of Anything-Goes-Martial Arts. You'd do us proud!" Genma began, " You have the true spirit of the school already within you."  
  
" POP!" Ranma said as he doused Genma in cold water.  
  
" Fops…" Ichiro said.  
  
Then without warning a dread voice echoed in the Tendo household.  
  
" A-K-A-N-E-!!!!" Shrieked Happosai as he lunged for Akane's bosom, " Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!!"   
  
Akane quickly repelled the lecher only to send him crashing into Ichiro.  
  
" What In the Name-Of-All-That's-Holy is this?" Said Ichiro as he held up Happosai be one stubby leg.  
  
" Lemme go! Put me down!" Happosai screamed in his shrill voice as he struggled in Ichiro's grip.  
  
" Ichiro, Let me introduce you to master Happosai, The master who trained Genma and I." Soun said with a hint of shame.  
  
" That's right so put me down." Happosai wailed again.  
  
" Very well." Ichiro said curtly and promptly dropped him.  
  
" The thing's 100% lecher. A skilled lecher, but a lecher all the same." Ranma sighed.  
  
" Master Happosai, I believe you dropped this." Soun said as he held up a pink frilly bra.  
  
" That isn't one of mine…" Happosai began, " But I'll take it all the same!!"  
  
Before Happosai could reach it though a blue flash jumped across the table and nabbed it.  
  
" You will not, It belongs to me!!!" Screamed Ichiro, then softly he added, " It's my best pair…"  
  
The entire room started at a very red Ichiro. For a few moments there was absolutely no sound within the Tendo home. The peace was shattered by the worst possible person.  
  
" FINALLY! Someone a depraved enough to be my true disciple!" Happosai said with wicked glee, " So which girls locker room did you steal these from?"   
  
  
  
" GREAT!! Ichiro you're a lecher too? Aw, man." Ranma said.  
  
" Oh my! Ichiro you didn't really?" Kasumi gasped.  
  
" I-I-Ichiro? But you seemed so decent!!!" Akane shouted in shock.  
  
" I would never lay claim to someone's unclaimed undergarments!" Ichiro said growing increasingly redder.  
  
" Are you have me believe that you got these off of a girl while she was in them?" Happosai said as he ran to Ichiro's feet, " Teach me how!!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
" I did nothing of the sort… They just umm belong to me.. Stop staring at like I'm some kinda pervert!!" Ichiro shouted.  
  
As Happosai shook Ichiro in an effort to convince him to teach Happosai his art out of Ichiro's gi the matching bottom fell out.  
  
All eyes were on the pink silk as it settled on the floor and Ichiro, defying all laws of colour shifted from red to purple.  
  
" Now this is interesting." Nabiki said as she snatched up the frilly panties, " Ichiro, I'll say this for you, your at least fashionable."  
  
Grabbing them Ichiro stuffed both bra and panties into his gi, he then attempted to look as respectable as possible. Unfortunately, The fact that he looked like a medium-well done sausage in blue clothing did not allow him to have the desired effect.  
  
" There's a really good explanation for all this! Really!" Ichiro stated to his devoted audience.   
  
" I'm sure there is and we'd all love to hear it." Said Nabiki with a sly grin on her face.  
  
" Well…." Ichiro began as he scanned the room as all eyes were on him, except Happosai who continued to shake Ichiro, " You see.. It's how you say… It goes like… Have you heard about… I can't tell you…"  
  
" I figured you were weird, just not this weird, man!" Ranma said as he hung his head.  
  
" Maybe it's like a disease, we could get doctor Tofu to have a look at him." Kasumi offered.  
  
" Me and some of the girls would like to go shopping with you Ichiro." Nabiki said, " So if your not busy.."   
  
" Ichiro you.. You seemed so respectable.." Soun said with tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
" Why? Why Ichiro? What went wrong?" Akane said, a tint of sympathy and pity in her voice.  
  
" Mrrrff? Hwww drr ttttpp ooo llmmm?" Genma attempted to say but he found he was still a panda.  
  
" Here Saotome let me help you so we can at least understand you." Soun said as he lifted a tea kettle over Genma's head.  
  
" TEACH ME!!!" Happosai shrieked effectively knocking Ichiro over and slamming into Genma who in turn crashed into the wall.  
  
  
  
" NNNNOOO!!!!!" Screamed Ichiro as he was doused in hot water.  
  
To the astonishment of every one there, No longer was Ichiro the brown haired somewhat broad shouldered man but now in his place stood a slightly smaller girl with very long blonde hair and big blue eyes.  
  
" Who? Who are you?" Soun asked.  
  
" Don't tell me… You too?" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
" This is just great now you ALL know! You can't tell Mistress Nodaka! You just CAN'T!" the now female Ichiro pleaded.   
  
" But Ichiro." Kasumi began.  
  
  
  
" SShhh!!! Do you wish everyone to know? Call me uummm… Rio, Rio Name." Rio ( Ichiro) hissed at Kasumi.  
  
" So your originally a girl who like to be a boy? She's right up your alley Akane, Except she's a real boy now not a tomboy." Ranma laughed.  
  
" Who are you calling a tomboy!" Akane said in rage.  
  
" Who are you calling a Girl!" Rio said at the same time.  
  
Both girls let a punch fly in Ranma's direction and unfortunately for Ranma he received one fist deep in each cheek.  
  
An incredibly dazed Ranma fell to the floor with a mighty thud.  
  
" Jeez, you didn't have to hit that hard!" Ranma sighed both cheeks puff up like apples.  
  
" I'll be right back…" Rio said as (s)he left the room.  
  
An instant later Ichiro was back to his normal (?) self and simply sat down.  
  
" So?" Soun asked.  
  
" 'So' What?" Ichiro said an edge in his voice.  
  
" So you followed Pop and I to the Jusenkyo Springs and fell in one, Okay, but why do you remain in the other form when you are obviously a girl?" Ranma began.  
  
" I'm not a girl, I'm a guy!" Ichiro roared.  
  
" You know It's ok to be a girl. You don't have to be a guy to feel strong." Akane said.  
  
" But I'm NOT A GIRL! I'M A GUY!" Ichiro shouted.  
  
" Ok, ok, you a guy. Jeez, some people." Ranma sighed.  
  
" Would you at least tell us how you fell into the spring?" Genma asked.  
  
" That I'm afraid is none of you business." Ichiro snapped and he stormed off towards the Dojo.  
  
" Well, that could have went better." Kasumi sighed.  
  
" Ranma, your sure he's a girl originally?" Akane asked.  
  
" Of course! Didn't ya see? When the hot water hit him he became she. That means his true form is a girl, besides did you see the way he huffed out of here? That is exactly how girls react!" Ranma said happily.  
  
" THAT IS NOT HOW ALL GIRLS REACT!" Akane yelled as she promptly kicked Ranma into the pond outside, then she too stormed upstairs.  
  
" What is it with girls?" a now female Ranma yelled as she climbed from the pond.  
  
" Ranma, my boy, welcome to the twisted and bizarre world that women call home." Genma said as he helped Ranma from the water, " You of all people should now understand it!"  
  
" Then you should understand this!" Ranma said as he threw Genma into the pond, " Pops welcome to the World of the Panda!"  
  
And as the sunsets began to set into the west, two angered people resided in their respective spaces, Soun and his two other daughters watched with dull boredom as a Panda and a red haired girl continued to fight in their front yard. 


End file.
